


shotgun

by nastyboy



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyboy/pseuds/nastyboy
Summary: Zack takes a drag, but this time blows it out purposely at Jason, a playful smirk tilting his lips. Jason has to bite into the inside of his lower lip to keep from whimpering at the sight, arousal buzzing down his spine and making him jittery. He hopes this won’t become athingfor him.





	shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> I just watch Power Rangers for the first time, and I am a slut for hometown boys with 'bad boy' kinks so I took one look at Dacre Montogomery's portrayal of Jason and went welp, now i gotta. also i love zack. i!! love!! zack!! there's no actual smut, but it's heavily implied
> 
> anyways, enjoy!

Jason is bored, bored, bored. World History is actually the least interesting thing in the world. Or it is for Jason at least because he’s completely abandoned his attempt at the homework for laying flat on his bed, fanning himself against the summery heat in the air. His memory is shit when it comes to actually important things, which means unimportant things, like world history, go in one ear and out the other, especially on extra sluggish nights like these. He’s been trying to make sense of the notes he took during Ms. Wilkins’ lecture for nearly two hours. Sure, the work is nearly done, but with a chemistry packet to do next Jason is not feeling very motivated at the moment. Chemistry is easy, and the packets not actually due until next week, but the work is just so tedious that he knows he’ll put it off if he doesn’t do it now. Like the extra boring history essay that is due tomorrow that he isn’t currently doing. Jason sighs, heels coming up to press into his temples as his eyes wander over the ceiling. His phone vibrates in his pocket, and he jumps, eyes darting over to his door out of habit as he slides it from his pants.

_[17:04] zack: babe_  
[17:04] zack: baaaaabe  
[17:05] zack: baaaaaaaaaaaaaabe 

_[17:09] Me: yes?_

_[17:11] zack: come to your window_

_[17:11] Me: why?_

_[17:13] zack: im omw_

_[17:14] Me: what why?_

_[17:16] zack: imy_

_[17:19] Me: i miss you too, but shouldn’t you be at home, you know, caring for your mother?_

_[17:20] zack: technically_

_[17:22] Me: so why aren’t you?_

_[17:23] zack: my hours are flexible  
[17:23] zack: like you ;)_

_[17:24] Me: stop that._

_[17:24] zack: nah_  
[17:35] zack: mom was feeling more tired than usual so we had dinner early and i put her to bed  
[17:35] zack: im free for the rest of the night and, as i said before, imy  
[17:41] zack: so? 

_[17:41] Me: what?_

_[17:42] zack: are you gonna let me in?  
[17:43] zack: or come outside?_

_[17:45] Me: i’m suppose to have dinner with my family_

_[17:46] zack: can you skip it?_  
[17:46] zack: skip it  
[17:47] zack: i’ll blow you if you do 

_[17:48] Me: oh my goodness.  
[18:05] Me: i’ll be outside_

_[18:06] zack: :)))))))))_

Jason shifts on his bed, slipping his phone back into his sweats with one hand, and rubbing at his blushing face with the other. Zack has great timing because Jason really didn’t need any real convincing to skip out on his homework, especially since he’s always willing to hang out with Zack. It didn’t happen often enough for his tastes. Jason lifts himself up, gathering his papers from his bed to haphazardly stack on his desk before digging around for a shirt of some sort. He settles with an old tank top before heading downstairs to tell his mom he’s going out.

 

“Hey, babe.” Zack greets, leaning up for a kiss as Jason hops over the door into the car. Jason pecks him quickly before settling down to buckle in. He props his bare feet onto the dashboard, glancing over at Zack as he pulls out of the driveway and back onto the street. Zack is a pretty good driver, but this late at night he lets himself relax a little, pressing the gas a tiny bit too hard without feeling bad about it. He just drives for a while, pulling them onto the highway out of Angel Grove.

Jason slouches to get comfortable, fiddling with the radio for a moment before deciding on a random pop station. He turns it up loud enough to hear over the rush of the wind then leans his head back to enjoy the feeling of the cool breeze on his overheated skin. It feels like the school year should be over already, like it’s just him and Zack on a road trip for the summer with the sticky heat and the pink-orange-blue of the sky as the sunsets. Jason sighs in contentment, simply enjoying this moment with Zack. He looks over at him then eyes drifting along his profile. Zack is sitting back in his seat, one arm extended to grip the wheel while the other hangs partially out the window. Zack brings his hand to his lips, and Jason is surprised to see a cigarette hanging from his fingers. He watches Zack take a drag, mouth opening to let the smoke billow out slow. It gets whisked away by the wind quickly, but for the moment that it’s pouring from Zack’s lips Jason is reminded of the bad boy persona he had originally assumed Zack would have. The school skipping, leather wearing, eye rolling menace that he expected from his first impression. 

Something in him flares, dripping heat down his spine to throb between his legs as he watches Zack take another drag, end of the cigarette smouldering as his chest rises. Jason thinks of Billy in a leather jacket and purple lipstick, leaning against the crack paint of Zack’s car. He thinks it’s the same feeling as then. The sunset halos Zack’s messy, dark hair in peach rays as he exhales. Jason’s eyes track the smoke as it drifts from his mouth then flies out behind them, neck craning to watch while it disappears. When he looks back to Zack dark eyes are on him, barely visible in the low light. Jason can see one eyebrow arch in a question as Zack exhales another puff of smoke. 

“You okay, Red?” he asks, and Jason nods, throat feeling abruptly dry.

“Yeah,” Jason takes a breath, in-pause-out, with Zack. “I just, I didn’t know you smoke.”

“I usually don’t.” Zack talks through his exhale, smoke curling over his lips with each word. “Mom can’t handle the smell, and I haven’t been craving them with you guys around to keep me busy. It’s just something to do really, you know, fidgeting and oral fixation and all that stuff.”

“I see,” Jason says, gaze landing on Zack’s lips and his cigarette again.

Zack’s eyes widen, “Is it bothering you? Sorry, I can put it out.” He moves to plant the half smoked cigarette in his ashtray, but Jason stops him with a hand.

“No, no. I don’t mind. Really, I was just... surprised.” Jason says, stilted.

Jason can feel his face heat with a little arousal and a lot of embarrassment when Zack looks over, watching him curiously for a moment, eyes running over his features to search for a reason as to why Jason is acting weird. Jason waves him off, and he shrugs to himself, turning his eyes back to the road. Zack takes a drag, but this time blows it out purposely at Jason, a playful smirk tilting his lips. Jason has to bite into the inside of his lower lip to keep from whimpering at the sight, arousal buzzing down his spine and making him jittery. He hopes this won’t become a _thing_ for him.

“So,” Zack says, lips curling in a smirk around the filter as he takes another drag. He holds it for a moment, meeting Jason’s eyes, “You still want that blowjob?” 

Jason wets his lips as his eyes flit over the sun’s fading starlight reflected in Zack’s eyes, the thin wisps of smoke futilely clinging to him, and the alluring tilt of his lips. Jason squeezes his thighs tight as his dick jumps. His mouth is hanging open just a bit, soft lips parted. There is laughter dancing in Zack’s eyes as he turns back to the road, smoothly signalling and pulling a u-turn to head back towards the outskirts of town.

 _This might be a thing_ , Jason thinks when another flash of heat pools in his gut as he watches Zack bring his cigarette to his lips again, looking picturesque like an actor from the 70s.

 

“Oh, Zack— _fuck_ — Zack, Zack, Za—” Jason’s voice fizzles out in the same moment that the metal under his palm makes an awful creaking noise, bending easily as his vision blurs. His other hand clenches hard in Zack’s hair, the small part of his brain still online careful not to actually pull or push, just grip. He tips his head back, back arching and hips tilting further into Zack’s mouth even as he shivers in oversensitivity. Zack swallows his cum, and slides off his dick, hands running in soothing motions up and down Jason’s sides and onto his thighs.

Jason catches his breath, relaxing back into the door. He blinks the water from his eyes, combing his fingers through Zack’s hair offhandedly as the last waves of his afterglow roll over him. The sky is much, much darker by now. They’re parked at the top of a parking garage at the edge of downtown Angel Grove, and though the light of town drown out the stars the sky still looks beautiful all deep and dark and endless. Zack pulls back, running the nails of one hand along Jason’s thigh to raise goosebumps and make him twitch as he messes with a back in the floor. Jason brings his hand up to lay over his eyes, a smile creeping onto his face at Zack’s ticklish touch while he rests. As soon as he’s got his breath back he’s going to be all over Zack, and since their powers have granted them a little bit more stamina and a little bit shorter recovery time for most things, that should be soon. 

Jason pries his fingers from the metal of the door, making a mental note to pay Zack for the repair costs, and sliding back to sit up straighter. He’s preparing to pull Zack up onto his lap, but when he looks down he’s a little taken aback to see Zack with another cigarette hanging from his lips. It’s just hanging there as he looks up at the sky, hair pulled back by one hand while the other still gently caresses the inside of Jason’s thigh where it’s still slung over his shoulder. Jason feels his face heat with embarrassment when interest roils in his groin, making his dick stir pathetically quick. He just watches Zack, hands gripping the faux leather of the seats under him. He takes a drag of his cigarette and blows it out through lips clearly swollen and red from sucking Jason off, tongue slipping out to wet his bottom lip. Jason’s teeth sink into the inside of his lip for a moment, but it doesn’t keep him from blurting out,

“You’re hot.” He wants to smack himself because that’s weird. It doesn’t matter that they’ve been doing this for a while and Zack has definitely done weirder things after they’re gotten off together, it’s still weird to suddenly compliment someone after they suck your dick. Jason purse his lips, flush worsening as Zack turns to him. His face splitting into the biggest grin ever as he registers Jason’s words.

“Thanks!” Zack grins, a smiles that’s too big and too blinding even under the yellowed streetlights. Jason wants to feel embarrassed for just vomiting up a compliment like that, but with Zack beaming at him he just feels fuzzy and warm just under his diaphragm as he breathes in. Zack’s eyes stay on him as he bring the cigarette to his lips, and Jason doesn’t know whether to keep eye contact or watch his lips wrap around the filter again. His eyes stray down to his lips again, but this time Zack notices. 

“Wanna try something?” he says, smoke spilling out with his words. He adjusts between Jason’s legs, letting them slip from his shoulders to his hips. He leans into Jason’s space, nudging forward until their noses are brushing. 

“Uh, sure.”

Jason trusts Zack, he really does, so when Zack tilts his head to the side to take another drag of his cigarette before pressing their lips together Jason doesn’t do more than moan into his lips. The smoke is tangy and tingly as Zack exhales it into his mouth, but his tongue is as hot as a brand where it slips against Jason’s right after. Jason gasps then pushes on Zack’s shoulder, tucking his face into his elbow as he very abruptly coughs into it. His coughs calm into harsh breaths, and he’s got a few tears in his eyes when he looks back at Zack, who is very unhelpfully staring with a soft, amused smirk on his face.

“Don’t breathe in, just hold it then exhale.” He’s barely finished speaking before he brings the cigarette back to his lips then kisses Jason again. Jason lets his tongue sweep over Zack’s lips, and he’s a little surprised when he tastes something sweet under the lingering taste of his own cum. It’s obviously artificial, but it’s nice, almost like chapstick. Zack leans in a little further, changing the tide of the kiss with a hand on Jason’s jaw, so he can’t do much more than open his lips for Zack. Zack seals their lips and exhales into his mouth, and Jason is careful not to inhale this time, just lets the smoke pour in. He doesn’t think to close his lips when Zack pulls back so the smoke spills right back between his lips, billowing out into the air in a thin cloud.

Jason feels extra aware of every place that he’s touching Zack. The night air is cool on the skin of his bare legs and his stomach where his shirt got rucked up earlier, but Zack’s hips between his legs and the hand sliding over his waist and the other cupping the back of his neck feel feverish, like he’ll melt away into nothing under them. His dick is aching between his legs again, and he can feel Zack in much the same state slotted against him.

Jason takes a shaky breath when Zack puffs his cigarette again, but he doesn’t lean in to kiss him again, instead tilting his head away to blow the smoke. Jason’s dick still throbs as he watches him with rapt attention because god, come on, Zack’s gorgeous. Jason takes the initiative to pull Zack into a needy kiss, moaning when Zack pulls him to lay flat against the seat, one leg hooked over the passenger seat and the other pressed between Zack’s hip and the seatback. 

Jason arches up into Zack, and thinks _Wow, this is definitely a thing._

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wanna write another one where Kim punches some jerk and Jason's like oh no, i'm definitely into that. or maybe billy dressing up in a leather jacket for an Event™ and Jason's like oh no, im into that tooooooo
> 
> we'll see.


End file.
